


I'll Have What He's Having

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a room upstairs but that doesn't stop Gwaine from pushing Merlin up against the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have What He's Having

They have a room upstairs but that doesn't stop Gwaine from pushing Merlin up against the bar and kissing him thoroughly.

No one pays them any mind - the tavern is dark and shadowy and at this point in the evening the drink has been flowing for hours and everyone is too drunk or too busy with partners of their own to spare a glance at the two lads rubbing against each other at the far end of the bar.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Gwaine murmurs in Merlin's ear. His lips trace the shell before he nips once on the lobe, his teeth sharp enough to make Merlin moan. "This is why you came here. This is why you always come here, why you always find me." He presses Merlin harder against the bar, pinning him with his hips before giving a lazy thrust.

"Yeah," Merlin says, his eyes fluttering shut as Gwaine's hand squeezes into the small space between his back and the bar and travels down, rucking up his shirt and pressing his warm hand flat against Merlin's spine. "Come on," he says, feeling too far gone for any conversation beyond the shortest of demands. "Hurry up." He can't keep himself from widening his stance, from pushing his knee between Gwaine's thighs and rubbing, just a bit.

Gwaine chuckles against Merlin's ear. "So desperate," he says, but he doesn't waste a moment before his hand is dipping beneath the fabric to cup Merlin's arse and slide hotly against his skin. His hand keeps sliding, wandering lower to rub at his cleft, and Merlin hears Gwaine's sharp intake of breath when he finds Merlin's hole already stretched and oiled.

"More desperate than I thought," Gwaine murmurs appreciatively, sliding his finger up and up and _up_ , though he can't truly be surprised, not when Merlin does this every single time they meet. "Perhaps I should make you wait longer."

His cock is pressing harder than ever against Merlin's own and his eyes are crinkling with amusement, so Merlin knows he doesn't mean it. But that doesn't stop him from clenching around Gwaine's finger, so persistent, until Gwaine finally groans and withdraws.

"All right," he says, grinning easily. "We'll do this your way." He spins Merlin around so that his chest is pressed against the bar and lets his loosened trousers drop to his knees. Someone opens the tavern's door and Merlin can feel the bite of the cold air against his bare arse as Gwaine leaves him there for a moment, open and spread out for everyone to see whilst he frees his cock.

And then he's right behind Merlin again, pressing warm and close against his back and pushing inside in one long, smooth thrust.

Merlin grunts and grips at the bar with both hands as he pushes back against him, meeting Gwaine thrust for thrust. They keep a fast pace, they way they both like it, and Merlin squeezes around Gwaine's prick until Gwaine comes with a deep groan that Merlin feels all along his back.

It doesn't take long for Merlin after that, especially not when Gwaine drops down to his knees and licks at Merlin's hole, lapping up his own spilt seed and cleaning Merlin so neatly. Merlin has to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out too loudly when he comes, squeezing around Gwaine's tongue as he had clenched around his cock earlier. It's all Merlin can do to remain on his feet after that, and he slumps a little against the bar as Gwaine pulls up his trousers and ties the laces for him and calls for another round of ale from the unperturbed barman.

When the ale arrives Gwaine presses a tankard into his hands and looks at him in concern. "All right?"

Merlin accepts the drink with a grin. "Same time next week?"


End file.
